


See...see...What happened was...

by ObsidianBlade573



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Harry Potter Has Sky Flames, M/M, Tsuna gets an assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianBlade573/pseuds/ObsidianBlade573
Summary: This is a one shot...this is another Tsuna x Harry. Thank you for reading my stories.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 302





	See...see...What happened was...

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to their respective creators. This story was did for fun. I do not own...

Reborn watched his student and saw how lonely he was. Tsuna had only ever shown interest in Kyoko but that fell through not long after he arrived. After that Tsuna had no longer shown interest in anyone even those who virtually threw themselves at him. Tsuna just wasn’t interested. Then he overheard Yamamoto ask Tsuna did he like the pretty waiter since he was blushing the whole time. He ignored Gokudera’s grumbling that a mere waiter was not worthy of his Juudaime and chased away everybody from Tsuna.

Reborn made sure to catch Yamamoto by himself and question him thoroughly about this waiter that had gotten Tsuna’s attention. The happy Rain was all too pleased to tell him and even promised to keep Gokudera out of the way.

“I understand Hayato’s feelings in wanting to protect Tsuna but sometimes he takes it too far. I know he doesn’t like Tsuna in that way but if he keeps on Tsuna will be alone. Today was the first time that Tsuna has shown interest in someone in a long time and Hayato caused a big mess. They fired him because of Hayato’s attitude. He was really pretty with long black hair and big green eyes. Apparently there had been other issues with him and customers but I think that those issues were the customers’ fault. They watched him with this look in their eyes that made Ciel uncomfortable but he didn’t let it get to him and did his job. I guess Hayato was the last straw since he put Hayato in his place so skillfully with words that it had him bringing out the dynamite. He’s why Hayato had that black eye when we came back and was grumbling about girly boys not being good enough for Tsuna.” Takeshi said seriously before he reverted back to his usual self.

Reborn got the name of the place and he left to get the boy’s full name and any other information from the manager. Ciel Vasio did not need to work, the boy was filthy rich and currently majoring in business and finance in university and doing very well in his classes he had set up cameras and noticed a reoccurrence that pissed him off since he saw the boy as Tsuna's already. Professors and students alike sexually harassed the boy who was a little demonic cat despite looking like an angelic kitten.

“Fuck this shit!” a tiny pissed off raven said as he stormed out of the class and straight to the administration office and promptly withdrew from school. There was a lawsuit on the books twenty-four hours later containing the names of students and teachers alike. His lawyer was a ruthless bastard from a private firm. It never went to trial and was settled outside but Vasio won and received compensation. The judge was a woman and took one look at the small raven and ruled in his favor.

Reborn went to see the accused who were serving jail time and realized that they were all obsessed with possessing the small raven headed beauty. Reborn pegged the boy as a latent sky or one on the verge of awakening. Ciel Vasio was also paranoid as hell. A week later he told Tsuna, “I’ve found you an assistant, since it is obvious that you need one.”

“Thank you Reborn.” Tsuna said tiredly he barely slept because of all the paperwork and his guardian’s antics. He was sure that he had lost weight as well.

Reborn nodded and left. It took a while but he found Vasio causing a stir by just sitting down at an outside café he sat in front of the boy who looked up at him with narrowed emerald eyes. “I’m not interested.”

“You don’t even know what I’m offering.”

The boy looked skeptical with a raised eyebrow and asked him in a condescending tone about what he was offering.

“My boss needs an assistant to help him with his paperwork and other things.”

“And what would those other things be?” Ciel asked coldly.

“Keeping his people in line; since he is such a softie. They are a rowdy bunch and create even more paperwork for him. I don’t like what I’m seeing.”

“Then why won’t you handle it or get rid of them? Why me? You don’t know me?”

Ignoring the first question he answered the last, “I looked into your background and I’ve had people watching you. You, little one do not realize why you are being treated the way you are and your looks are only half the problem. The other half are those pretty orange flames you are hiding but you cannot hide Sky attraction. I can teach you to control it but there is a cost.”

“There is always a price sir and I suppose your price would be helping your boss with his work. I won’t be sleeping with anybody.”

“No one will force you and if they try; come to me and I will set it right.”

There are several other things that you will need to know but you will only be told if you accept.” Reborn said and handed him a card with a name, phone number, directions and a time. “I know you don’t need the money but you will be paid regardless for your work. My boss is a fair and honest one sometimes too honest and fair.”

Three days later Ciel was dressed in a pinstripe business suit with a white shirt opened at the collar. The suit was unisex in design and fit him perfectly. He had his hair pulled up in a neat bun with a few curls framing his face. Having called earlier to set up an appointment for an interview; he was shocked that he would be getting one the same day. Reborn met him in the waiting room and escorted him to his boss.

Tsuna would have lost control of his face except Reborn’s eyes had narrowed on him but he couldn’t hide the blush that lightly stained his cheeks. There was no application but a contract which he read over carefully and thoroughly before signing after his concessions were added in and he would be starting the next day. He had several suits made in black, dark gray, dark blue, white, red, and even one in dark green in various styles with beautiful silk shirts and shoes all magical materials and with flame resistant charms.

He wore dragonhide when his training began with Reborn who shot him his first day. That didn’t happen again since he attacked Reborn with both magic and flames. He hated causing more paperwork for Tsuna but it was Reborn’s fault. Tsuna understood completely but also Ciel wasn’t resistant to the training as much as Tsuna was a few years ago and seeing him in leather form fitting pants and a silk tank knotted in the back caused Tsuna to have a nose bleed.

He hadn’t lost his clothes or ran around like a loon either but his flames had a high level of purity and many became flame drunk. It was Tsuna however that calmed him down since he had exceeded the time limit of dying will mode but was still in it. Reborn had been punched in the face much to his own shock. Tsuna took over his flame training but Reborn continued his conditioning. Mentally he was an old man but physically he was still in his prime and Tsuna's little assistant had hit him in the face, hard.

Ciel’s flames didn’t act like regular flames, they seemed more alive and if Tsuna hadn’t already had prior claim he would have gotten the little devil for himself. Then there was Bianchi that he currently had as a girlfriend and it wasn’t worth the headache.

Tsuna was also looking better and rested since Ciel came. He laughed his ass off after the third day of the mountains of paperwork and Ciel asked Tsuna to call a family meeting so that they could discuss the excess amount of paperwork that they were forced to deal with because of the ‘children’. When Ciel came in beside Tsuna it was completely quiet, Gokudera was glaring but that was all he did since even he noticed that Tsuna looked better and happier.

They tried to move and speak after Ciel began to talk about their incompetence and willful destruction of other’s property, enemies properties were fine but hard working people who had nothing to do with the conflict was a no-no and they had better get their shit together or they wouldn’t like the consequences. He was more ruthless than Viper when it came to money management and put all of them on probation and cut their pay because, money didn’t grow on trees not even in the magical world.

They were supposed to be the best and they would start acting like it. They didn’t take him seriously and out right ignored him. A week later they were terrified of him and they obeyed.

Tsuna soothed their hurts but stood firm with Ciel because his paperwork was lighter. Negotiations went either two ways; famiglia became enthralled by Ciel’s beauty and would sign anything put in front of them or felt the whip lash of Ciel’s tongue but ultimately did as Tsuna wished. Then there was the rare fool that ignited Tsuna's temper and found out the hard way that all Ciel did was with Tsuna's say so. Neither Tsuna nor Ciel knew that his family called Ciel, Tsuna's wife and employees called Ciel the lady of the house even though he didn’t live there and was left in charge when Tsuna and his guardians had outside business to handle. He was there when Tsuna came home injured or the guardians, he didn’t ask trivial questions just did what was needed to be done and listened if they needed someone to talk to and he never betrayed their confidence. He only raged once and that was the first and last time Tsuna came back from what was supposed to be a peace treaty negotiation and had been shot. That was when he learned that they were actually mafia. Tsuna got his treaty signed and with concessions. No one knew how he did it and alone but that famiglia had a new Don and the old one was alive but virtually just a mound of flesh since all his bones had been removed without leaving a mark and the one who shot Tsuna was very dead. No one questioned it but they knew it was the missus (Ciel).

The chaos Ciel caused kept Reborn in high spirits and he could be seen smiling once in a while. He even had cameras set up to catch everything that went on when he wasn’t there so he wouldn’t miss Ciel’s performance. He especially loved it when Ciel had kicked Iemitsu out of the mansion and none of the staff let him back in.

Iemitsu’s threats against Ciel fell on deaf ears since he had overheard the staff and the famiglia address him as either the missus or Lady Vongola, he confronted Tsuna within Ciel’s hearing range and got thrown out bodily by the petite raven and banned from the mansion until he got his head out of his ass. So Iemitsu didn’t like Ciel and Ciel called him a braying jackass without any substance. What followed was a session of humiliating and frightening pranks that had Iemitsu paranoid and afraid.

Varia was also subsequently banned for trying to start fights and destroying property. Squalo couldn’t return until he developed an inside voice, Xanxus was banned as well until he learned to drink in moderation and not cause property damage, which Ciel sent the bill to Viper who had the Varia on punishment, Bell couldn’t return until after he learned restraint, Levi was banned for life and was found hog tied hanging from Varia Castle ramparts naked covered in tar and feathers with a dildo in his mouth and a note that said one word “ **PUNISHMENT** ” even though they laughed there was a hysterical edge to it and fear.

Squalo called Yamamoto to ask if he knew who had done it and was told simply that it was the Decimo’s wife, which he had whispered fearfully into the phone before he hung up. Squalo called back and demanded that he come to Varia headquarters but instead received a note that said Takeshi is grounded for spreading rumors and can’t play for a while. It was Reborn who showed up later that week with the info that he charged Viper quite a bit since no info about the going ons inside the mansion left the mansion or there were punishments.

“The Missus, Lady Vongola, Decimo’s wife are what we call Tsuna's assistant Ciel. Even I am not exempt but I can handle myself against the little devil. Within his first week he had the place on lock down and the children sweating bullets. We both love and fear our Lady. Tsuna's paperwork has decreased, business is booming and we have increased our revenue and the coup de gras is that everything he does Tsuna knows and has suggested upon occasion for him to do. We would burn this world to ash to protect our Lord and Lady. Ciel has earned my respect.” Reborn said but was cut off by the very one he was talking about who was sitting calm as you please across from the Varia with a cup of tea in hand, they hadn’t even noticed he was there.

Reborn fought the twitch because even he hadn’t sensed Ciel’s presence and in their line of work it was very dangerous being unaware of those in your surroundings.

Ciel’s voice purred, “That’s all well and good Papa. Did it not occur to you that I have my own spies?” as he finished speaking a very large snake slithered out from under the chair three of the Varia had been sitting on and slithered up and around Ciel’s body in a sensual manner as he stood and hissed to Ciel. Ciel hissed back and with glowing orange eyes he smiled sweetly at the Varia and Reborn who couldn’t hide their shudders.

“Tsuna's intuition is amazing.” Ciel gushed as a rope of Sky flames wrapped around Reborn from neck to ankle. It didn’t burn Reborn but he was restrained, come along Papa, you’ve had your fun.” Ciel said and floated the hitman behind him still bound in Sky flames. The Varia watched the most feared hitman in the world pout like a scolded child.

Once they were gone it was Squalo who broke the silence, “Voi!!! What the hell just happened, we really didn’t learn much and that big ass snake, Voi!!! He barely comes up to my chest and he’s all smiles and kittens but still scary as hell and none of you fucks can deny that that big ass snake coming from under that chair didn’t freak you the hell out and what he did to Levi, even if it was funny at the time and the mini boss sicced that little monster on Vongola and who knows who else. Iemitsu is banned as well and he’s a fucking wreck, twitching and mumbling about a demon with an angel’s face with hell fire for eyes. Then he walked in here without any of us knowing sitting calm as you please, sipping mutha fucking tea and walked out with the world strongest hitman, the Sun Acrobaleno pouting like a child that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.”

Viper and Xanxus’ eyes were sparkling and they said in unison, “I want one!”

The other Varia elite screamed out, “Hell no!”

Ciel was on his way back but Tsuna's intuition was pinging and he didn’t like what his intuition was telling him and with a smile that Reborn wore when he about to unleash hell on unsuspecting idiots he disappeared out his window flying towards Varia Castle. He walked in just as Viper and Xanxus said they wanted a Ciel of their own. He walked out of the shadows shocking the Varia once again, and said in a deceptively pleasant voice, honeyed words wrapped in steel, “If anybody attempts to take **my** Ciel away from me they will go missing and don’t think of attacking him or there won’t be enough left of your corpse for identification. **I don’t share what’s mine!** Papa brought him to me and he made everything so much better.” Sunset eyes blazing, along with a crown of flames as he smiled serenely at the Varia, Boss aura to the max and flames crackling. “I should go explain things to CEDEF, maybe I’ll retire Iemitsu and mama will help me get Ciel to marry me as thanks.” They saw his eyes sparkle and the blush staining his cheeks as well as the blood dripping from his nose as he disappeared.

It was Lussuria who broke the silence that time, “I don’t know whether to be turned on by the thought of those two together or in fear that they will find a way to procreate. A video of them trying would net a mint but the consequences if found out are terrifying.” Then he shook in fear and yelled out that he didn’t want to go missing.

Six weeks later Iemitsu was retired and Ciel had taken him back to Namimori for Tsuna, to his mother. Having already received a call from her Tsu-kun about the one bringing Iemitsu home she knew that her Tsu-kun wanted this person to marry him.

On a side note... Iemitsu thought that getting Timoteo involved would help and he hasn’t seen or heard from the man or his guardians since but then Tsuna's words floated into his mind and he shook in fear since Timoteo was missing.

“The ninth and his guardians have gone missing after Iemitsu got him to interfere with Decimo and his assistant. Basil won’t be taking over as Head of CEDEF we are now under the Decimo’s Cloud guardian. The Missus showed up and carted Basil away saying he needed to be healed after contracting Iemitsu’s stupidity and actually has him listed as on sick leave. CEDEF is being revamped. Iemitsu is permanently retired and the Demon Cloud is personally retraining those that Iemitsu claimed were elite with Decimo’s blessing while Iemitsu is being escorted by the Missus back to Namimori. ” Lal Mirch told the gathered Acrobaleno at their yearly meeting.

“Listen well because we are risking a lot to tell you this information and to warn you to behave if you come to Vongola Mansion, we **DO NOT** want the Missus on our asses.” Reborn began only for the rest of the Acrobaleno to see both Lal and Viper nodding in agreement. “First victim, enemy lied and tried to kill Tsuna, the missus went in alone while Tsuna was healing, old Don no longer has any bones in his body there wasn’t a mark on him. The one who shot Tsuna has disappeared more than likely very dead. The new Don signed the treaty and gave concessions, there have been others, and if the missus visits Tsuna gets what he wants. The mansion has only been attacked once. The missus had a ‘talk’ with Tsuna's guardians just a week before we were attacked; it was a slaughter in ten minutes two hundred Mafioso were mowed down. Absolutely no flirting with the Missus, **YOU WILL GO MISSING**. Do not destroy the mansion or property unnecessarily, you will be punished and pay for the damages except with enemies and their property. Do not touch the Missus, You will go missing. Tsuna's guardians are protective of the Missus and love and fear him. Punishments range from mild pranks to humiliation and if you don’t learn you go missing and if you return you are not fit for society. Ciel is a genius and a British Lord in his own right and practically royalty and Italia recognize his titles. Tsuna is head over heels in love with him and more possessive than a Cloud over what they see as theirs. You have been warned.” Reborn stated with utter seriousness.

“This information is free, Levi made the mistake of threatening the Missus he was found two days later naked tarred and feathered with a dildo in his mouth hanging from the ramparts of Varia castle. Squalo is banned from Vongola mansion until he uses his inside voice, consequently he lost his voice for exactly twenty-four hours, Xanxus is also banned until he learns not to break things and curb his excess drinking, everything he drunk tasted like water for three days though Xanxus swears that all his booze was water, Bell was spanked by the Missus for being a spoiled bully and still twitches when he sits, Luss and I can visit still since we have common sense. Fran had a talk with the Missus and smiles now but it is only a precursor before hell is unleashed.”

Colonnello was about to open his mouth to say something disparaging when a huge ass snake wrapped around him, fangs scraping against his throat. Reborn, Lal and Viper twitched as Ciel walked out of the shadows dressed in leather shorts, thigh high low heeled boots, and silver silk shirt and his hair loose flowing around his curvy body. He smiled sweetly at the Acrobaleno and took his time making his way to Reborn’s side but paused beside Skull, “Papa told me that you like stunts and that you were good at them. I look forward to seeing your work.” A melodious voice said kindly to Skull as his fingers ran through his hair before he moved on and paused at Verde only to run his fingers through his green hair like he had to Skull’s purple hair, “Will Lambo and Kyoya’s hair change too?” he mused as he stopped beside Reborn’s side “Papa, Aunt Lal, Viper-nee are you having fun scaring the natives? Tsuna-love said I should come and introduce myself.”

“Brat...” Reborn said smirking, “Are you here to pick us up?”

“Nope... I came to introduce myself and to meet the rest of your friends. Have you asked Fon yet?” Ciel asked and those glorious emeralds fell on Fon and he smiled.

“Not yet, I was waiting until later.” Reborn answered his body relaxed as Ciel laid a small hand on his cheek. Then he turned to Yuni and smiled.

“Yuni-san, Tsuna told me to ask if it’s alright if we come visit sometime.”

“I don’t mind.” Yuni said happily and blushing cherry red.

“Thank you. I’ll tell him when I leave here.” Ciel said then his eyes fell on Colonnello, “Aunt Lal is he worthy or should I chat with him?”

Lal swallowed as she saw Colonnello sweating and the snake tightened its grip and Colonnello felt the blunt side of its teeth on his throat. “He’s fine; if he gets out of hand I will send him your way.” Lal said sweetly when Ciel beamed at her.

“Verde, Tsuna-love asked me to deliver this proposal to you. There is no hurry.” Ciel said as a folder appeared in his delicate hand and he gave it to Verde. He smiled at all the Acrobaleno, before hissing for his snake to come to him and she did, sinuously wrapping around his body as he bid them a good evening and left like he had come.

There was complete silence for a moment then Colonnello said, “What the hell was that?”

Lal hissed at him, “Behave or I’ll tell him to chat with you; but to answer your question, that is the Missus.”

Colonnello shuddered, “No thank you.”

“I like him, he’s beautiful, Tsuna is so lucky uncle Reborn found him for him,” Yuni said and they stared at the now pouting hitman.

“What? My student needed help and Ciel was the first person he’s been interested in in years. Besides Tsuna's Storm got him fired, not that he needed the money but it was only fair that we give him a job and he’s a Sky. Can you imagine some of the fools in the mafia trying to control him? He would have wreaked merry hell through the Costa Nostra unchecked. Tsuna is helping but he needs his own guardians, they can’t be weak. A few fools have tried to force bonds on him in order to control Tsuna since it is no secret that the Decimo is possessive of his assistant. They went missing. Ciel doesn’t want to lead even though he is very good at it like Tsuna.” Reborn said.

“What does he want you to ask me?” Fon asked Reborn.

“Ciel wants you to train him how to properly use his tessen and work with him on his martial arts.”

“Did you tell him my terms?”

“You won’t have that to worry about, though I think he is more suited to be a ninja if they were real. Ciel has secrets that only Tsuna knows they are close to harmonizing. I suspect that when they do there will be a wedding in the near future.”

“Why does he call you Papa?” Skull asked.

“Same reason Tsuna does I guess.” Reborn answered and everyone froze since he hadn’t called Skull lackey or shot at him since he got there. “What?” Reborn asked.

“You haven’t called Skull lackey or shot at him since you’ve been here.”

“Oh that... Ciel and I had a talk.” Was all Reborn was willing to say and Colonnello shivered and was crying anime tears about not wanting to have a talk with Ciel.

They talked for a while longer with the three Vongola Acrobaleno sharing stories of pranks and punishments and banishments... “Poor Bianchi caught hell when Ciel found out about her poisoning Hayato but Ciel let that go since Hayato asked him to then Bianchi got it into her head that Ciel was after me and tried to poison Ciel. It did not go as planned. Bianchi was laid up for a month after only a small dosage of some poison that Ciel has access to. She is terrified of him since no one knows when or what he poisoned to get her. Ciel also healed her then he talked to her.” Reborn said.

After their return Viper then sold the info to Xanxus who could be heard laughing his ass off but there was a hysterical edge to it.

For Ciel’s first Christmas with the Vongola Tsuna gave him a Rolls Royce and a month later Ciel was attacked in an attempt to weaken Vongola. The assassination attempt didn’t go as planned. Ciel escaped and killed the attempted assassins but there had been others hiding nearby to kidnap him if he managed to survive. He captured half of them and killed the rest. Then called Tsuna, “Tsuna-love, I was just attacked could you send a cleanup crew and have Kyoya bring a couple of vans. I have people that need interrogating. They destroyed my car and I am very pissed right now. I’m going home to take a nice bubble bath.” He told Tsuna where they could find the bodies and when they arrived at the scene no one including Bell or Luss who were tagging along, were prepared for the dead to be impaled and sliding down stone stakes and piles of ash in a circular pattern.

Kyoya said, “They surrounded him and he must have taken them out at the same time, no one got a shot off after the initial one that destroyed the car. How he got out, I have no idea.” He shuddered at the sight around him.

Mukuro appeared, “I can see these fools had no idea who they were messing with. The lucky ones died immediately. Lady Vongola must have been pissed and the ones left alive are wide awake and laid out so neatly. Not daring to move for fear of the angelic demon returning to reap their souls.”

Reborn arrived after seeing Tsuna fly off in search of Ciel and whistled. He had Leon record everything and sent it to Viper who deposited money into his accounts. No one talked about the future that never was but if Byakuran and his funeral wreaths had attacked Vongola when Ciel was there; he shuddered at the thought. Hell he was even leery of pissing off the little devil.

Vindice stepped through a portal and eyed the carnage. “Explain.” Jagger said impressed by the scene before him.

Reborn took the initiative since no one else was going to. “These fools attacked our lady in order to weaken us. As you can see no civilians are aware of what has happened. Our lady was quite pissed or there would be more alive.

“Who is your lady?”

“Ciel Vasio. He is Decimo's personal assistant.”

“Lord Bermuda wishes to meet with him and the Decimo.” Jagger intoned taking several of those that were close to death with him, apparently some were still alive while being impaled.

“I will inform Decimo and his lady.” Reborn said sighing once they had disappeared.

Tsuna arrived at Ciel’s house landing on his balcony and entering his room, calling out for Ciel. Hearing water splash he busted into the bathroom only to see Ciel stepping out of the tub. A wet and naked Ciel walked towards him into his arms. He forced his body to remain calm as his arms and flames wrapped around Ciel who was trembling and crying, “I had a flashback when they surrounded me.

The famiglia that did it is no more and all their properties have been razed to the ground and their territories were gifted to Ciel in recompense once the information was extracted from those that were questioned.

Tsuna held his love close and cupped his cheek lifting his face. Seeing tears in his eyes broke his heart and before he registered what was happening he was kissing Ciel, pouring all his love and his feelings into the kiss as his flames wrapped gently around his most precious. Ciel kissed back just as passionate, his arms wound around Tsuna's neck as his naked body molded against Tsuna's hard body.

“We need to stop or I won’t be able to and I don’t want to take advantage of you while you are hurting.” Tsuna whispered shakily, he was so hard that he was dizzy.

“I am no girl Tsuna despite how I look. Besides I want this, I need you.” Ciel whispered just as hard as Tsuna. With only a thought Tsuna was as naked as he was. His body fit perfectly against Tsuna's as he nuzzled his neck before returning to kissing his lips. This was a long time in the making. He wasn’t nearly as naïve and ignorant to the feelings that had blossomed between them.

Tsuna froze when a cool breeze touched his naked body. He looked down and all thoughts of resisting left his mind as Ciel nuzzled him like a cat and kissed him. He picked his raven up and took him back through the door to the bed and laid him down gently. He kneeled between Ciel’s legs and just stared at him. Ciel was breathtaking. He covered Ciel’s body with his own and they kissed and touched. They were in no hurry and would take their time exploring the other’s body.

Tsuna might be a virgin but he wasn’t exactly innocent and had walked in several times and caught his guardians having sex and with how many times he has caught Hayato and Takeshi together he had a pretty good idea of what he should do and then there was the TALK that Reborn had given him WITH pictures and video.

He had kissed his way down Ciel’s body stopping to lick and suck those delectable pink nipples as Ciel trembled beneath him. The sounds he made went straight to Tsuna's cock and made it twitch. He then continued down Ciel’s body swirling his tongue in his belly button. He didn’t dive straight to Ciel’s cock but instead his kissed and nibbled on his thighs, avoiding his prize until Ciel was nearly boneless as his hands followed his kisses and licks. When he was ready he kissed the head and licked the slit before engulfing it into his mouth and sucked. He had to hold Ciel down or he would have choked. He licked, sucked and kissed until Ciel’s almost came then he pulled back and folded a very limber Ciel in half and spread his cheeks. The first thing that he noticed was that Ciel was wet and then he tasted his Ciel who was surprisingly sweet. Ciel came hard as soon as his tongue entered but he didn’t stop as tremors wracked Ciel’s body and he was mewling and chanting his name. He then began to stretch Ciel as he slid back up his body heedless of the come on Ciel who was hard again. The thought of condoms, lube or even contraceptives never crossed their minds.

With surprising strength Ciel rolled him over and repeated what he had done to his body and it was Tsuna's turn to moan and hiss in pleasure. He had to remove Ciel from his cock or things wouldn’t progress and he flipped them over glad that the bed was huge with the way that they were rolling around. He settled between Ciel’s spread legs their cocks slippery and rubbing together. He found the strength to ask, “Are you sure?”

Speech had long since left Ciel and he held his own legs up and just stared at Tsuna who was staring from his eyes to his twitching hole.

Despite what most thought, Tsuna was far from being small and it made Ciel a bit nervous and concerned but one look into Tsuna's glowing eyes and he knew he had nothing to fear so he relaxed and Tsuna entered him slowly until he was fully seated inside. He paused but there was no need as Ciel writhed beneath him moaning. Ciel came again and was pulsing around Tsuna so much so that he came but he was still so very hard. With tremors still wracking Ciel’s body Tsuna began to move slowly at first but their rhythm was natural and they moved in sync when he pulled out Ciel pushed up and when he pushed Ciel pulled back. With each thrust he hit Ciel’s sweet spot making him moan and writhe. He was so close with sweat dripping off both their bodies. He picked up speed and Ciel was practically in his lap riding him as he was kneeling. He was so hot, tight, and wet; when their climax approached their flames and Ciel’s magic burst from their bodies. Neither knew what was happening but they never stopped moving they stared into each other’s eyes one sunset orange and the other a silvery orange as fangs grew and Ciel bit him; Tsuna found himself reciprocating; their climax hit and they were caught in a pleasure filled loop. When they pulled back spent they collapsed with Tsuna on top of and still inside Ciel being cradle by his body. They drifted off and an elf popped in and magically covered them up, they didn’t even stir. They were exhausted.

When they awoke it was late evening the next day and Tsuna was spooning him but still inside him. They had round two, not caring in the least at the chaos they left unattended while they became one.

Reborn was in charge and kept Tsuna's guardians from overreacting (Gokudera). Tsuna called later that day around dinner time and said that they would be there the next morning and hung up. He hadn’t waited for any kind of confirmation knowing that Reborn would and could handle any problem that might arise.

Reborn’s eyebrow twitched but he smirked. He didn’t suspect but he knew what they had done and what they were doing and would tease them mercilessly about it. Since a lot of people were connected to Tsuna via some kind of bond several things happened when Tsuna harmonized with Ciel. Tsuna's elements caught the backlash from the shared orgasms of two powerful skies that all of them were connected to and it trickled down from there. Even he was not left unscathed. He had called a meeting to inform Tsuna's guardians of the situation when they dropped and began to writhe and moan. It was embarrassing for them especially those like Hibari and Mukuro who didn’t like the loss of control. He hadn’t known what was happening until he got phone calls from several people asking where Tsuna was and what in the hell was he doing and when their climax finally hit all of them were caught in that loop of a pleasure so intense that it bordered on pain. All Vongola operations had ceased for several hours as they gained control and for the few that had been having sex when it happened they ended up unconscious.

Ciel took a few potions and he was feeling much better and wasn’t sore or stiff. He and Tsuna had a lovely dinner prepared for them. They talked and went to bed exhausted from their earlier activities.

After breakfast Ciel handed Tsuna a dragon hide biker suit and he put on. He climbed on his bike and Tsuna got on behind him. He could have apperated them but riding his bike was fun and reminded him of his broom. Tsuna wrapped his arms around his waist as Ciel broke every speed law. They were a blur as they weaved in and out of the flow of traffic at breakneck speeds. Reborn felt them before he saw them. Hell he was sure that most of Italia felt them. They had harmonized and the bond was practically singing. Reborn along with Tsuna's guardians were standing outside when Ciel slid to a halt directly in front of him. He set the kick stand and they climbed off. Mouths dropped open and blushes stained their cheeks seeing both Skies in form fitting clothing. Helmets were removed and Tsuna's hair was flat for a change and Ciel’s was loose and a riot of curls framing his curvy body. Tsuna's arm slid around Ciel’s waist as they greeted everyone and entered the mansion with them following and several eyes watching the sway of Ciel’s hips and ass, only for Tsuna to look over his shoulder with glowing sunset eyes that left no doubt in their minds that Ciel was taken and they had better keep their eyes to themselves. Ciel went to his room which was next to Tsuna's and they took showers and changed clothes. The bite marks were hidden by their collars but were still tender and their clothes hid the hickeys that both of them were sporting. Once again dressed in suits and Ciel’s hair twisted up in a bun.

They made their way to Tsuna's office where Ciel also had his own desk. Reborn was waiting for them wearing a shit eating grin as he stared at them smirking. “Was it good?” he drawled into the silence and was proven right in his assumptions since the both of them were blushing cherry red but neither said a word in denial or confirmation. Reborn’s smirk widened.

“About time; you two were driving us crazy with all the sexual tension. Do not worry we all know that the sex was better than good since we all felt your climax. Congratulation you brought Vongola and some of their allies and your friends to a complete halt and the few that had been having sex around the same time as you were knocked out for a whole day. As your papa I was elected to tell you that you will abstain from anymore sexual activity until we can come up with a way to block the aftershocks.” The horrified looks on the two’s faces were its own reward for Reborn.

Twin set of Sky colored eyes focused entirely on him and even the great Reborn’s breath hitched as they moved as one. Tsuna at his back and Ciel in front of him; they caged him in and he couldn’t move, “You are ours papa.” They said in unison and their bodies made contact with his, Ciel kissed his throat and Tsuna the back of his neck. His last thought before he drowned in lust and Sky flames was _'Well shit!'_ Reborn, the ex-Sun Acrobaleno, strongest of the seven Acrobaleno collapsed held up by two skies who smiled over their unconscious papa’s body.

Through Reborn they gained the Acrobaleno, Shamal and Dino. It happened out of the blue one minute they were fine and the next they were panting and writhing, drowning in lust and Sky flames. Mammon had been in a meeting with Xanxus and the rest when she seized up and moaned then collapsed her last words before darkness claimed her were “Damn you Reborn!”

The rest of the Acrobaleno along with Shamal and Dino echoed those words as they drowned as well. Xanxus’ eyes narrowed and with Squalo and Lussuria in tow they left for Vongola Mansion. They arrived to see Tsuna's guardians walking around in a daze. The mansion was drowning in Sky flames not even his own wrath could hold up and several times his own intuition nearly had him running away. He kicked in the door to the office of the baby Sky. Luss saw Reborn unconscious but laying on the sofa he had started over to check on the man but Xanxus stopped him. They looked over towards Tsuna's desk and saw Ciel sitting on it with Tsuna standing between his legs kissing him senseless but they broke apart when Xanxus kicked in the door, the word trash dying on his lips as they moved to cage Xanxus between them. Squalo and Lussuria were frozen in place, they couldn’t move or speak. Xanxus put up a fight; he tried to resist “You are ours as well Xan-nii.” They said in unison, catching Xanxus off guard. He redoubled his efforts but it didn’t last as their arms wrapped around him and Ciel kissed his throat and Tsuna the back of his neck. Xanxus drowned and through him the whole of Varia.

It was like everything moved in slow motion for Lussuria and Squalo before they drowned as well. Ciel conjured a futon and floated Xanxus, Squalo and Lussuria onto it.

Hours passed before Reborn stirred. His body was humming like he had had really good sex. At that thought he turned glowing Sun yellow eyes onto Tsuna and Ciel and pulled out Leon who was even lethargic, sending his sun flames through his partner and transforming him into a gun which he pointed at the two who only smiled at him not in the least afraid. He nearly tripped over Xanxus and his guardians. Self-preservation was upper most in his mind but he might need them so Leon transformed into a rope and wrapped around Xanxus and his guardians. He also rounded up Tsuna's guardians as he got everybody out of the mansion. He knew something was wrong since all of Tsuna's guardians were out of it. He had all of them pile up in the stretch SUV and he got behind the wheel Leon turned into a phone and dialed all the Acrobaleno. Everyone would be meeting up at the conference room at CEDEF. He called Shamal and Dino as well. A shaky and out of focus Viper arrived and grabbed Reborn by the collar and shook him which in itself proved that something was wrong? “What did you do?” they growled.

“It wasn’t me. It was Tsuna and the missus. Though I think it is Ciel. Only Tsuna knows Ciel’s secrets and we need to find out what those secrets are if we are going to control this or at the least force them to control whatever this is.”

“Didn’t you do a background on him?”

Reborn gave Viper a look that clearly said he thought they were stupid. “It was air tight since he was civilian. The only issue was his beauty. I thought it was just sky attraction since he had good control over his flames even from the beginning but he had other abilities.”

“Hadrian is magical.” A breezy voice said and guns were aimed at a blond woman who was just there and none of them had sensed her in fact she wasn’t there because it was an illusion. “You know him as Ciel but he is my Sky, the first magical Sky to go active in four centuries but Ciel has never been ordinary even before he went active, he has always been powerful. We will arrive in ten hours to corral our Sky and his mate in the meantime Skull and Verde will explain.” Then the woman disappeared.

Reborn’s head swiveled to the door when the surprisingly quite Cloud and annoyed lightning had just entered. Reborn immediately shot at Skull but Skull’s flames ate the bullet. He was actually in pajamas and a t-shirt no makeup and the only piercings he had were in his ears. They gaped because Skull was actually pretty and the resemblance to Ciel was there. “I am not in the mood to play, dammit.” Skull growled as he stared Reborn down with glowing eyes. “Now as Luna told you we will explain some things. First off magic is real if it wasn’t then we would have never been cursed. Verde and I only found out recently that Ciel is our cousin through different sides of his family, I am his cousin on his father’s side and Verde is on his mother’s side. We are distantly related but never the less we are blood related. Ciel’s real name is Hadrian James Potter. He was civilian yet not since the magical world is under something like omerta. The magical world had a war a few years ago and Ciel was at the head of it because of circumstances beyond his control he was fourteen when the tentative peace in magical Britain took a steep dive. The story actually begins over fifty years ago and Ciel was forcefully brought into that hell even before he was born nearly twenty after that. Magicals live long lives depending on how much magic that they have. The headmaster of the magical school that Hadrian went to was over a hundred and fifty years old. British magical society can be traced back more than two thousand years and Ciel’s paternal family can also be traced back that far and his maternal line can be traced about eight hundred years back. That being said not all magical beings are human. Things like unicorns, mermaids, vampires and werewolves are real. What we think of as myths are not, there is so much more than I can’t explain now. There are magical communities hidden all over the world, even here in Italy and they were around long before the flame actives. Most of the total history of the magical world is convoluted but nevertheless old families like Ciel’s have their own written history. Ciel is a Lord in both the magical and mundane world and was recently knighted by the current queen of England for services rendered.” Skull paused and rubbed his temples trying to get things straight in his head.

“What he means is that flame actives are actually descended from magicals who for whatever reason lost their magic but they still had a core. Ciel says that magicals have no common sense and had more than likely bred the magic out of their lines by inbreeding thinking it would produce stronger magicals and when children are born magicless they either killed them or throw them out erasing all knowledge of magic. Now those magicless still had a core even if it was empty. Magic is life and it is the spark that all life derives from and those empty cores filled with their will to live, to survive to overcome the odds. Flames were once known as soul shades and from those colors came what type of flames sprouted forth. Charismatic natural leaders became Skies who drew others to them and they became family. Magicals usually cannot access their flames but it is possible and it is the manifestation of soul shade and Ciel first manifested his when he was fifteen months old and it nearly shattered his sky but Skies are tenacious and because of the situation his secondary awakened. He is really a magical Cloudy Sky. Truthfully, Ciel really has access to all flame types like Tsuna does. All skies have the potential, it is why they harmonize and are rare. The problem with Ciel is that he has more power than is normal and he is not entirely human. Since Tsuna is his mate when they had sex his usual restraints shattered and Tsuna leveled up. They ascended. They are solidifying their territory or rather Tsuna's territory because Ciel’s is already completely under his control. I assume because even I don’t know what the hell is going on.” Verde said and looked at Skull.

Skull sighed and said, “Because of several things that happened to Ciel he awakened those not so human characteristics. Our families were a lusty group of people and from what Ciel told me some of the things that were still floating around in his DNA should not have been possible because several of the beings his ancestors mated with should have killed them but instead they were left with the children and from there we come to Ciel. Ciel was blessed but he’ll tell you that he was cursed. He is powerful, scarily so and gifted.”

_‘_

_What the actual fuck?’_ was the shared thoughts of those conscious.

“That’s enough Sasha.” A melodious voice purred into the silence. Skull twitched but didn’t back down as he looked into the mesmerizing eyes of his younger cousin.

“Besides we are not nearly as out of it as you all seem to think.” Tsuna's voice was just as melodious.

“Really?” Skull drawled the word as a question then he saw Ciel without any glamour. “Then where is your glamour Hadrian?”

Ciel pouted as all heads swiveled in his direction, “I can’t put it up and you know damn well why, Sasha.”

“You’re pregnant.” Skull stated ignoring the others in the room who were gaping so unlike themselves.

“Surprise!” Tsuna said dryly.

Reborn’s lips twitched as he moved behind Skull as the two Skies eyes followed his form.

“Really papa; hiding behind Sasha, or should we say mama.” Ciel drawled eyes narrowed.

Reborn froze and actually gaped. “You’ve been eye raping him since he arrived.” Tsuna said letting them know that they had been there longer than they thought.

“How bout I show you Sasha without his glamour.” Ciel said.

“Don’t you dare…!” Skull yelled but it was too late. Waist length Purple hair, a heart shaped face. Skull was beautiful and they gaped at him. He sighed, Stop staring at me like that.” Skull grumped. His voice wasn’t necessarily melodious but instead husky and Reborn had a mental image of Skull moaning beneath him. It was so strong that his hand had already squeezed Skull’s ass to test the softness. Skull turned around fast and knocked him into a wall. “Don’t touch me, damned pervert.” He growled at Reborn but since his pale cheeks were quite red the threat didn’t seem as strong.

Reborn pulled himself out of the wall and stared at Skull. Really stared and licked his lips. Skull shivered and turned woodenly towards the hitman. “Not now Reborn.” Skull said dismissing him and turned back towards Ciel who was watching everything with interest.

“Hadrian you need to reel your powers back in.”

“Why? It feels so good to finally be free Sasha.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have not abandoned Solano or Heart of a Ninja just a bit of writer's block.


End file.
